1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a support for eating utensils and a clip for rolled up napkins with utensils.
2. Description of Related Art
Common practice in countless restaurants and homes is to allow eating utensils, such as knife, fork and spoon, to make direct contact with the table top before or during a meal. Such practice can be unsanitary, since table tops particularly in restaurants often breed bacteria and can be unclean, since used utensils can soil a table top unnecessarily. As a result, many efforts have been made to provide the perfect utensil support; however, since none has become prevalent in society, each one has failed in some fashion to solve this problem. In addition, table napkins, particularly cloth napkins, can easily become unrolled. There is a need for a clip that can easily and conveniently hold a napkin in a rolled or folded condition. Accordingly there is a need for an apparatus which combines a napkin clip and utensil rest in a single device.